


In Her Image

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [12]
Category: American Mary (2012)
Genre: Body Image, Body Modification, Body Worship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so lovely.  I could just eat you up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Image

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #415: Naked.

“Whenever I see you, I just can’t keep my hands off you!” Beatress beamed, wrapping Ruby in a warm hug.  “You’re so lovely.  I could just eat you up.”

“Be my guest,” Ruby said, returning Beatress’ hug.  The other woman always smelled like she just slid out of a luxurious bath, all rose petals and soap.

Their relationship was the longest lasting Ruby ever had.  Beatress knew how much time Ruby spent on her body—the clothes, the surgeries, the makeup, but she also knew how important it was to Ruby—it wasn’t for her husband or any of her lovers.  Ruby loved herself unconditionally, and Beatress was only too glad to share that love.

“You’re like a fairy princess,” Beatress said, smiling sweetly as they lay tangled on Ruby’s plush bed.  She liked to stroke every inch of Ruby’s skin, her hair, examine her freshly-manicured nails, feel the curves of her waist and breasts.  It was hardly even sexual, that kind of appreciation—it was just affection, interest.  Intimacy.  “Perfect.”

“I made me in her image,” Ruby joked, nodding towards a pink and blue framed Malibu Barbie poster on the wall.  “The most perfect one of all.”

Ruby really did look like a doll on her bed—naked, lush, hair fanned out on the pillow, her body nondescript and smooth from the surgeries.  But she had one thing Barbie could never have—a smile like the sun, full and real, brimming with hard-won inner peace.

Nothing plastic about that.


End file.
